The Phantom Of The Elytra
THE FOLLOWING STORY IS FAKE, PLS DONT BELIEVE. First Sighting It was an average day on minecraft, and I happily ran across the plain biome, grass shaking and waving as I ran pass them. The sun was shining like a light bulb. The trees shook with the coming cool air. I looked around, and saw this beautiful world around me. Nothing bad happened ever to me, my little shack sitting near the river attached with a boat. But, tonight, everything changed... So it started off when I was playing minecraft. I looked over to my red clock, and the arrow slowly reached 7 PM. No matter, my sleep schedule is 9 PM, ''I thought and went back to playing. It started off smoothly, with me playing with the pigs and sheeps, and riding my boats through the sparkling blue river. But then, when I about to row the boat back to my shack, there was an another house nearby. What the heck is this house doing in my world? I started to get nervous, because I was playing on survival world. The house was built with wooden planks just like mine, but the difference was it doesn't have glass, and the roof is flat. I said "Hello?" so whoever built this house would reply back to me, but no one did. I just thought whoever built this house was pranking me, so I got off my boat and slowly approached the house. There were signs nearby, but they were written in binary, and I have no idea what one of them even says. Slowly, I grabbed the doorknob and opened it, making creaking noises. As the door was opened, the house was nearly empty. My muscles tightened and a bead of sweat fell down my cheek, thinking something would pounce on me now. There were cobwebs on the ceilings, but there was nothing else. I was about to go back until I noticed something brown, and black. I turned around and went for it, and there, sitting infront of me was a chest. I sighed of relief it was a chest because I thought it was some sort of a monster or something. I was so curious of that thing, but I also was frightened of what's inside. But I should've knew before it was a bad idea, and before you knew it, I opened the chest with a creaking sound. An Elytra. Perfect undamaged eleytra right inside this old chest. I pulled it out. But somehow, the elytra was renamed as "El3tRa". Don't know why, but I took it and looked around. Nothing. So I decided to make a run for it. But as soon as I took a step, something screamed. A bloodcurdling scream. I stopped, freezed for a moment, and I ran out. I jumped into my boat and rowed as fast as I can. My teeth was gritting, and my hair was standing on end. More and more beads of sweat came down, and I even thought I might drown in it. Finally, I was near my shack. When I had the bravery return to me, I looked back. Nothing. So I just put the elytra in my chest and went to bed because night has already covered the sky. I quickly fell asleep peacefully. I was thinking something might pounce of me, but nothing pounced, though. When I woke up, my house was burning! I quickly acted and successfully put out all the fire. I was getting freaked out. I went for my chest to be sure the elytra was still in there. It was, but the texture was changed. The name was now ??????. No idea why, but I started to have second thoughts about taking this elytra. So I decided I'd just throw the thing away. So I got out of my house, got in my boat, and went to north, far away from my shack. I went about 24 miles away, and now I'm in a swamp. was ready to throw it in the swamp when suddenly, the elytra latched on me! I began screaming. The elytra was connected, and I couldn't take it off, either. Then suddenly I was teleported to the sky, and I began falling. I couldn't open the Elytra nor I was gliding. Finally, I fell to the ground, and I died. I couldn't respawn. Suddenly, my screen was pure white. To my shock, after about 3 minutes letters slowly began to take form. '''S U I C I D E' Suicide. God. I think I'm hacked. My computer screen went off, and I started to hear whispers. The more I got scared, the more the whispers get louder. One of the whisper said "Suicided by elytra..." Now I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my computer, ran out of my room, and out of my house. I ran and ran as tears and sweats fell everywhere I go. Right when I was about 14 blocks away, I heard a scream, and when I looked back..... Later I was in a hospital. Turns out someone found me lying on the ground bleeding heavily. I got amnesia soon after I fell. According to the doctor, my stomach was heavily stabbed and my brain wasn't working probably due to some sort of heart stop or something. After a few days, I was normal I could leave out of the hospital. I could remember everything now, but I couldn't remember what I saw before I fell. The minecraft elytra turns out it was a former item of someone who played minecraft in this EXACT world that I played in. He was an expert at gliding in real life and in minecraft. He built the house, and put his elytra in here. One day, he was gliding in real life, but one of the wings got stuck in a tree and he fell out, and during he was falling, he brutally got in into one of the turbines of a coming plane and........He died....Rumors said that his soul haunts the world in the world he created, and maybe some rumors tell the truth.... Never played minecraft again.... Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta